


Unwind

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gags, Humiliation, Restraints, Sock Fetish, Socks, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanficanon suggested explicit sombra/symmetra + ankle sock fetish





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Sombra stopped dead in her tracks, blinking twice at the sight before her. Symmetra’s flawless beauty had definitely stopped her before. It had rendered her near speechless and thus unable to flirt the first time they met. Sombra thought she’d gotten over all the tongue tied shyness since then. It was just that she had never seen Symmetra dressed for the gym before. Her long black hair was braided into a single plait, a tight sports bra hugged her ribcage, her leggings reached just below her knee, and peeking out from her tennis shoes were a pair of athletic ankle socks.

They were perfectly plain, just white socks with a black sports logo stitched onto the heel. No one else probably even noticed them, not with so much other skin on display. Symmetra’s smooth belly and defined clavicles were certainly points of interest. Once Sombra spotted those socks couldn’t take her eyes off them. She did a complete one-eighty in the hallway, turning right around to catch up to Symmetra's stride.

Sombra had promised herself that she was going to try and fit in here at Overwatch. She knew she was an outsider but she was doing her best to assimilate into the team. She  definitely wasn't planning to screw things up by doing something disastrous like fucking a teammate. Once she saw those ankle socks it was all over. She just couldn’t help herself. 

“I like your socks.” She said casually.

Symmetra gave her a look as if to say ‘how dare you speak to me’ but then again that was the way she looked at most people.

“You normally wear those thigh highs. These are cute.” Sombra continued. Although she did like those aforementioned thigh highs a lot, there was just nothing that beat a cute pair of ankle socks.

“Do you want something?” Symmetra asked somewhat coldly. She hadn’t slowed down in the slightest on her way to the gym.

“Oh I was just thinking after you finish your workout you can come back to my room. You can keep the socks on, I’ll show you a good time.” Sombra flashed a charming grin. She had already called Symmetra gorgeous and beautiful half a dozen times in passing. It was no secret how she felt about her. This was her first attempt at making an actual pass. It might not work but it was certainly worth a shot.

“ _Tch_ ,” Symmetra straightened her posture and offered only a cold shoulder. “You would beg for it if you really wanted it.” She said, quickening her pace to leave Sombra behind.

Sombra cut her losses and slowed, letting Symmetra hurry off ahead of her. She watched her feet as she went, biting her bottom lip. That wasn’t technically a no. It was more like a critique on how she had asked. She’d regroup and try again next time. If years spent hacking into unbreakable databases had taught her anything, it was that there was always an in. She’d find a way to get to Symmetra, and more importantly to those ankle socked feet.

 

* * *

 

Sombra wasn’t hanging around outside of the gym, or Symmetra’s room, or the balcony that overlooked the bay where Symmetra liked to drink tea sometimes. She wouldn’t do that. She was interested, but she wasn’t some creepy stalker. She may have gone out of her way to walk by those places more often but she wasn’t hanging around them and that was a key difference.

It was no accident that she ran into Symmetra more often than ever. Symmetra barely seemed to notice her. She didn’t offer any passing nods, she didn’t say hello, and she didn’t extend any polite smiles. Then again, she didn’t roll her eyes, tell Sombra to fuck off, or actively look at her with disgust. Neutral territory was a good thing.

Sombra waited almost a week before she made her next attempt. Symmetra just so happened to be wearing a pair of ankle socks again. Sombra went out to the balcony where Symmetra sat having her tea. She had one leg crossed over the other at the knee, legs politely closed. The sun was setting out of the water and Gibraltar never looked so pretty before. There was no one else on the balcony, just the two of them in the fading light.

Sombra got down one knee in front of her. Not so much a proposal but a position of submission. She didn’t usually think of herself as a submissive type but she knew she didn’t compare to Symmetra.

"Please,” Sombra said, bowing her head respectfully. “I don’t even want anything in return. I’ll eat you out for free if you keep the socks on.”

There was a long silence that followed. So long in fact that Sombra found cause to glance up. Symmetra looked unimpressed. “You call that begging?” She asked in disgust.

Sombra’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. She wasn’t normally into humiliation but, God, there was just something about the way Symmetra treated her. She would let this woman walk on her in high heels. Though, preferably she would walk on her with just those socks on.

“ _Please_ , I-“

“Ah, ah.” Symmetra held up her hand to stop Sombra from speaking. “You had your chance. Better luck next time.”

 

* * *

 

“Sombra,”

Sombra’s head jerked up at the sound of her own name. She was a little crestfallen after the mission today. They had managed to keep the attacking Talon operatives at bay long enough that reinforcements had stopped arriving. The entire team had taken a hell of a beating out there, though.

Sombra felt like she had been little use defending the ancient ruins on the outskirts of the Giza Plateau. She wasn’t made for holding front lines, she was made for infiltration and hacking. She’d done her best but it wasn’t much.

The whole team was worn down. They had spent the entire trip back to Gibraltar basking in the healing beam of Mercy’s caduceus staff while Lucio’s healing beats played over the carrier jet’s audio system. Physically they were all okay, not a bruise or scratch on anyone, they just needed to unwind and take care of themselves after that mission though.

Symmetra glanced over her shoulder, long hair swaying with movement. "Come with me." She demanded.

Sombra perked her up a little. "Where to?"

"No questions." Symmetra said dismissively, heels clicking on the floor as she made her way down the hall.

They were headed in the direction of the base that had been cornered off for sleeping quarters. Sombra felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She wasn't sure what was about to happen but she could imagine plenty of x-rated things. Although she knew better than to get her hopes up, that didn't stop her from definitely getting her hopes up.

Symmetra opened the door to her room when they reached it. She didn't say anything but it was clear she wanted Sombra to follow her inside. It was about as basic as any other bedroom on the base. A single bed in the center and a dresser against the wall. Symmetra had worked up some hard-light decorations to adorn the place with and it gave the room a softer feel than most others.

"Take off your clothes." Symmetra ordered as soon as the door was closed behind her.

Sombra's eyebrows shot up. This was certainly one way to unwind after a mission. If she didn't want this so badly she might have hesitated. Instead she began to disrobe at once. She wasn't the self conscious type and didn't mind being naked in general. It was easy for her to take off all her clothes. Especially if it meant sex of some kind in the future. With the look on Symmetra's face, Sombra was sure that this time it did.

"Go to the dresser." Symmetra pointed to the only one in the room. "Top drawer." As she spoke she sat down on the edge of her bed. She crossed one leg over the other and pulled down the zipper of her high heeled boot.

Sombra opened up the first drawer as instructed. Her stomach twisted with delight. She found a dozen pairs of socks all neatly paired and balled up. Many of them were clearly the lengthy thigh highs that Symmetra wore most of the time. She had a few others. The athletic ankle socks that Sombra had noticed before and a pair of soft white cotton ones that had lace frills at the hem.

"Pick a pair." Symmetra instructed.

Sombra went for the ones with lace. She scooped them out of the drawer like she was holding something precious. She didn't even think about it, she walked right over to where Symmetra was sitting and dropped down to her knees. It took her a second to realize what she'd done. It wasn't like she could take it back now she was already on the floor. Sombra glanced up to see Symmetra smirking at her.

"Beg." Symmetra commanded.

Sombra's mouth went dry. She swallowed audibly. "Please."

The third time was the charm, right? Symmetra seemed serious about this. She had taken Sombra all the way back to her room. She wasn't going to kick her out now. Was she? Still, Sombra thought it best to give it her all.

"Please, please, _please_. I'm yours. Tell me what to do."

Symmetra liked that. "You want me to fuck you with those pretty lace socks on?" She asked.

Sombra gripped the coupled pair of socks in her hands that much tighter, acrylic nails digging into the white fabric. "Yes."

"Take these off, then" She said, pointing her foot at Sombra and wiggled her toes slightly. She still had her thigh highs on, the ones she had worn during the mission. She had spent hours in the dry heat of the Giza Plateau running around in those. Her shoes were probably damp with sweat.

Sombra set the pair of lace socks aside and reached out for Symmetra's foot. She held the other girl's heel in her hand. She tugged on the fabric around Symmetra's toes and found resistance. Apparently she was going to have to start at the top. Sombra sat up in her knees and moved her hands towards Symmetra's thighs. She peeled the sock away from her skin, revealing smooth flesh. She slid the fabric down her legs, pulling the thigh high off entirely.

Sombra could smell the leather of Symmetra's boots, and the delicious earthy smell of sweat. It made her heart beat a little faster. It smelled so good. She repeated the process on the other leg, stripping Symmetra of her other thigh high. In the end she held both in her hands like an offering. Her eyes were on Symmetra's pretty toes. Each of her nails were painted pale blue. They looked so kissable...

"Well, what are we going to do with those?" Symmetra asked, referring to the thigh highs in Sombra's grasp. "We'll have to put them somewhere. Your mouth's as good a place as any."

Sombra gasped softly. Oh, she wanted to. She wanted to do it so badly. It was just that she suddenly found herself frozen. She glanced up to see if Symmetra was teasing her or toying with her and she definitely wasn't. Slowly but surely she raised one of the thigh highs to her lips. Sombra took one into her mouth, toes first, tasting Symmetra's sweat on her tongue. She moaned easily, cramming as much fabric in her mouth as possible. Half the sock hung down over her chin.

There wasn't room for both socks in her mouth.

"Can't fit them?" Symmetra noticed, cocking up an eyebrow.

Sombra made a defeated sort of noise and sadly shook her head.

"We'll have to use this one for something else." Symmetra decided, snatching up the remaining sock. "Turn around."

Sombra turned easily. She was savoring the taste in her mouth and the feeling of fabric on her tongue.

"Give me your hands."

She put her hands behind her back. The next thing she felt was her wrists being drawn together. The lengthy thigh high sock circled around them and then cinched tight. Handcuffs then. How compromising.

"Much better." Symmetra said happily.

Sombra moaned in agreement, voice muffled around the sock in her mouth. She was allowed to turn back around. Sombra then got to watch as Symmetra bent at the waist and picked up the pair of lace socks from the floor. She made a show of putting them on. She slid them sensually over her bare feet, showing off as she did it. She turned the lace down and positioned the sock just so that it didn't reach any higher than the knot of her ankle.

Sombra moaned openly, shuffling forward on her knees. Symmetra was a beauty to behold. It felt right to kneel in front of someone so perfect. Sombra tried to take in every inch of her. She would be using this image every night for the rest of her life to masturbate to. She wanted to remember it all.

"Like what you see?" Symmetra asked.

Sombra nodded eagerly, thigh high dangling from her mouth.

"Shall I give you a show?"

Sombra didn't know what that meant exactly but she nodded again none the less. She watched a smug smile spread over Symmetra's face. The expression suited her perfectly. Sombra then watched as Symmetra hiked up her skirt and revealed the sheer underwear she had on beneath her clothes.

Symmetra leaned back on one elbow. She slid a hand beneath the waistband of her own underwear. She began touching herself eagerly, wet noises filling up the silence of the room. Sombra gasped, drawing the scent of the sock in her mouth down into her throat.

She couldn't quite see it clearly. Symmetra's skirts left a deep shadow and it was all going on underneath her panties. That was the torture of it though. Sombra was being given but a glimpse of something incredible and filthy and amazing. It turned her on like nothing else, as if she wasn't already wet with anticipation. 

Sombra watched as the minutes rolled by. Symmetra's arm movements grew faster and more frantic. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing sped up. She made sharp noises as she pleasured herself, working herself over with her fingers. Seeing her draw closer and closer to an orgasm made Sombra prickle up with goosebumps. She could almost feel it by watching it happen.

She was so enthralled with the movements of Symmetra's fingers that it took a second for Sombra to notice something touching her own thigh. She glanced down to see a lace sock covered foot stroking over her skin. She moaned helplessly, inching closer on her knees.

"Do you like that?" Symmetra asked, voice thick with lust.

Sombra whined and nodded. She shifted so her knees were spread wide, opening herself up. Symmetra's sock clad foot slid between her thighs. Her toes pressed up against Sombra's crotch, touching her wet pussy with the soft cotton sock. For Sombra it might have well been a tongue between her legs.

She shifted her hips, grinding against Symmetra's toes, getting herself off. It was barely enough pressure but the fact that she had an ankle sock covered foot between her legs was what did it for her. Sombra quickly became a whimpering writhing mess, fighting with her bindings, crying out around the sock in her mouth. She rubbed herself to a shuddering completion against Symmetra's foot before Symmetra even finished fingering herself. 

"Done already?" Symmetra asked with clear amusement in her tone.

Sombra made a pathetic noise in reply.

"Good, you can help me finish."

She lifted her hips to slide down her panties and cast them aside. She then reached out, drawing the thigh high sock from Sombra's mouth. It was damp with spit as well as sweat now. She tossed it aside too. Symmetra then opened her legs and Sombra didn't need any more invitation. She crawled forward and buried her face in Symmetra's pussy, eating it out like her life depended on it. All the while Symmetra's socked foot remained pressing teasingly between Sombra's legs.

Sombra knew when she had made Symmetra come by the way her thighs trembled and her toes curled. She was quiet as she came. There were loud exclamations or moans but her panting breaths said everything. Sombra kept licking and teasing with her tongue until she felt Symmetra tug on her hair, just a gentle pull.

"That's enough." She ordered.

Sombra sat back on her heels, looking up at Symmetra eagerly. "Thank you-"

"Ah, ah." Symmetra didn't want to hear it. "If you behave and be quiet, I'll untie your hands and let you massage my feet."

Sombra swallowed hard. She wanted that desperately. It had taken her three different attempts to get this far with Symmetra. She didn't want to stop now just because the both of them had come. She would spend all night serving as a foot rest if that's what Symmetra wanted.

She couldn't think of a better way to unwind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
